prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC16
is the 16th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and is also the 502nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Miyo decides to expose Pretty Cure and starts following the girls around. '' Summary During another edition of ''Pretty Cure Weekly, Masuko Miyo not only reported on a defeat of a Cure from Madrid in the hands of Phantom, but she also announces that she will try to find out the true identities of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures. This leaves Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Ribbon very concerned. As they head off to school, they discover Miyo interviewing a random classmate, asking whether or not she is Cure Lovely, because of her similar hairstyle. She then starts to question the three of them upon spotting them, thinking that they fit her descriptions as to who the Cure's really were. In class, the three seem to be safe until they noticed Miyo was indeed in the classroom questioning another classmate. She later reveals that she had deduced that the Cures all attend Pikarigaoka Middle School and they all might be in the same class, which leaves the trio very nervous and aggravated. She even follows them to the cafeteria, citing Cure Honey's love of rice and how Yuko's also eating it. Later that night, Megumi, who is incredibly concerned about the others, is preparing for dinner along with her mother, Mao and Seiji, when Miyo shows up. Mao is very excited to meet her because she also watches Pretty Cure Weekly. She is invited in and sits down to enjoy some of the gyoza that Kaori has made. She wants to interview Megumi, but she was already in her bedroom. So as Miyo comes to speak to her, Megumi uses her own Reporter PreCards to transform into a reporter, and once a surprised Miyo sees her, she begins to interrogate her as to why she is so desperate to find out the Cures' identities. Miyo reveals that her passion of learning about the Pretty Cure came from when she was reporting on a Saiark attack some time ago. She was rescued by what looked to be Cure Tender, which inspired her. As a result of hearing this story, Megumi reveals that she is Cure Lovely and transforms in front of Miyo, much to the chagrin of Ribbon and Seiji. She is later invited to the hideout and reveals that she wants to be a Pretty Cure herself, so Blue creates a Love Crystal and tells her to really focus her feelings and desires to become one. However, no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened. Blue concluded that this might be because she is too old to become one, so Miyo leaves. A clearly downtrodden Miyo is swinging on the swing set when one of her shoes flies off and hits Namakelder on the head, interrupting his lounging. She knows that he is one of the Phantom Empire's generals, and he tells her if she can't become a Cure, she could always become a Saiark, and captures her, creating a Reporter Saiark. The girls arrived on the scene and noticed that Miyo had been trapped, so they transform. They all attempt to attack, but because the Saiark has Miyo's knowledge of their moves, it quickly blocks and counters them, leaving them to wonder what to do. However, they had one more trick up their sleeve as Cure Honey changed into her Coconuts Samba form, which Miyo never knew about. She then used Maracas Rhythm Spark to incapacitate the Saiark and Namakelder, which Lovely and Princess used Twin Miracle Power Shoot to purify it. Namakelder retreats as Miyo is freed. Though she is glad the Pretty Cures saved her, she was still depressed because she could not become one herself, hence the reason the PreCards hadn't appeared right away. However, Mao and her classmates went up to her and asked for an autograph, saying that they always watched her show and enjoyed it, which cheered her up, and the PreCards were produced. Miyo then apologized for invading the Cures' privacy. On the next edition of her show, Miyo said that she will not reveal the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures' identities and instead showed scenes of various Pretty Cure from around the world and how all of the people cheering them on helps give them strength, and how they are all heroes. She is also seen wearing her Love Crystal as a necklace. Blue looks on and believes that the real reason that she did not become a Cure was because of how she spreads hope for anyone who watches her program. Major Events *Megumi reveals to Miyo that she is Cure Lovely. *Miyo reveals she wishes to be a Pretty Cure but cannot as she already has a role giving hope to the children around the world of the Pretty Cure. *Miyo also reveals that she was once rescued by Cure Tender, which inspired her to become a Pretty Cure reporter. *Cure Tender is shown for the first time saving Miyo *Cure Honey changes into her Coconuts Samba form and performs Maracas Rhythm Spark for the first time. *Phantom defeats the Spanish Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Fortune *International Pretty Cure *Cure Berry (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Phantom *Saiark Secondary Characters *Blue *Masuko Miyo *Aino Kaori *Sagara Mao *Sagara Seiji *Izumi *Cure Tender (Flashback only) Trivia *Cure Berry celebrates the 10th anniversary special. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Reporter and Coconuts Samba PreCards *In the episode preview, it was shown that the Madrid Pretty Cure's theme color appeared to be orange, but when it aired, it was changed to purple. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes